sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Girls' Generation - Flower Power
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Flower Powerright|205px *'Artista: Girls' Generation *'Single: '''Flower Power *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Japonés *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Noviembre-2012 *'Agencia: Universal Music '''Romanización Tiffany Hikari to, yami no, mayonaka weekend Dancing floor, scream and shout, kasekira de human nature Taeyeon Kawasu suisen, wo me to me, kokeiki no border Asobi de, sagasueta, koi wa adabana Hyoyeon Ah ah ah Sooyoung I’m not gonna Yuri Ah ah ah Sooyoung I’m not gonna Sunny Nari ni koto beat, mimi mo kanda cheers, I’m telling you adabana Jessica Aketeta yume, atte miru na no ne, do you wanna be my lover Seohyun Tsukiagete kirameita glass wall Musuu no awa ga kage ya gaaru Yoona Hajikete wa kiete yuku koi wo Mabushiku raito de terashita All Dare mo ga butterfly butta spider (Yeah oh) Amai kaori to flavor (Oh flavor flower) Butterfly butta spider (Yeah oh) Kokoro madowasu color (Oh color flower) All Flower, Yoona Hakanaku koi ga All Flower, Seohyun Ayashiku saita Taeeyon Kamen wo shite, jibun keshite, tadashita human nature Seohyun Hontou no, jibun ga dance, yami wo saita laser Sunny Atte ni narenai, suki ga dekinai, do you know adabana Jessica Ano ko ni mo smile, hito nomi wo serve Jessica/Tiffany Do you wanna be my lover Do you wanna be my lover Do you wanna be my lover Yuri Tsukiagete kirameita glass wall Musuu no awa ga kage ya gaaru Sooyoung Mukitou na kansei no uzu wo Mabushiku raito terashita All Dare mo ga butterfly butta spider (Yeah oh) Amai kotoba no wana (Oh flavor flower) Butterfly butta spider (Yeah oh) Wana ni kakatta free mo wana (Oh color flower) All Flower, Yuri Tokimeite ima All Flower, Jessica Ayashiku saita Sunny Hito ni yotte, yuraruteitai Tiffany Don’t stop DJ, kono mama all night Hyoyeon Wasuretai wa, hibi no zenbu Taeyeon Me ni mienai hane nobashi te kiss All Dare mo ga butterfly butta spider (Yeah oh) Amai kaori to flavor (Oh flavor flower) Butterfly butta spider (Yeah oh) Kokoro madowasu color (Oh color flower) All Flower Yoona Hakanaku koi ga All Flower Seohyun Ayashiku saita All Flower Yuri Tokimeite ima All Flower Jessica Ayashiku saita All Flower 'Español' Un fin de semana de medianoche, luz y oscuridad pista de baile, gritar y gritar es básico en la naturaleza humana Mejor lo esquivo, ojo a ojo, es la frontera de una oportunidad El amor que me encontré al jugar era una flor infructuosa ah ah ah yo no voy ah ah ah yo no voy cambio de ritmo siento los aplausos en los oídos te estoy diciendo que es una flor infructuosa No quieres tener un sueño abierto, quieres ser mi amante El empujar la reluciente pared de vidrio En las infinitas burbujas, son sombras y niñas el estallido, el amor disminuye, brilló el último baile El mundo es una araña que pretende ser una mariposa Sabor y dulce olor oh flor de sabor~ Araña pretendiendo ser una mariposa el color que engaña el corazón oh color de la flor~ flor, un amor fugaz flor, ha florecido sospechosamente Ponerse una mascarilla, Borrar a sí mismo, que es correcto en la naturaleza humana Puedes bailar con tu verdadero yo cuando, un láser que corta la noche Yo no puedo acostumbrarme, No puedo hacerlo, sabes no quiero seguir Incluso ella sonríe, la gente yo sirvo, quieres ser mi amante quieres ser mi amante quieres ser mi amante Empujando la reluciente pared de vidrio En las burbujas infinitas, son sombras y niñas El vórtice orientado perfecto, brilló el último baile El mundo es una araña que pretende ser una mariposa Sabor y dulce olor oh flor de sabor~ Araña pretendiendo ser una mariposa El color que engaña el corazón oh color de la flor~ flor, un amor fugaz flor, ha florecido sospechosamente algunas personas quieren llegar, den la vuelta no pares dj, ir así toda la noche Quiero olvidar todo, de los días Un enemigo abriendo alas invisibles El mundo es una araña que pretende ser una mariposa (Yeah oh) Sabor y dulce olor oh flor de sabor~ Araña pretendiendo ser una mariposa (Yeah oh) El color que engaña el corazón oh color de la flor~ flor, un amor fugaz flor, ha florecido sospechosamente flor, la flor ondeante una flor, ha florecido sospechosamente Flor 'Video' full|center|516 px Categoría:LetraJpop